You're My MrPerfect
by MGMMproductions
Summary: Sora and his friends has finally returned back to their normal lives after the defeat of Xemnas. However, a new adventure starts when Sora feelings for Riku grow stronger and stronger.


**_You're My Mr. Perfect_**

**_Author:_**_ MGM Productions_

I do not claim to own any of these characters. They are from Square Enix and forever will be. This story also includes yaoi parings of Sora and Riku. If this isn't what you are interested in, please do not read this story. Enjoy!

It's been a week since Sora and Riku returned to Destiny Island after defeating Xemnas. Slowly but surely, their lives were going back to normal. There was parents, homework, friends, and the island.

It was a bright and warm friday afternoon. School had just ending and Sora was walking toward him home alone, thinking about everything that happened a week prior to him returning home. "It seems so long go." Sora thought to himself. "But it was just a week ago and things are already going back to normal." Sora was lost in though that his feet seemed to be walking on their own according. Without Sora's focus, his feet lead him directly in the middle of on-going traffic.

"Look out!" a shout came from behind and snap Sora back to reality but it was too late for him to move on his own to avoid the speeding car coming his way. Sora closed his eyes expecting to get smashed but when he opened his eyes his saw that the car stop. He was getting honked at furiously by the driver. Sora merely ran onto the side walk. "I could've swore I heard a voice." Sora thought. Sora turned around to proceed home but was startled by a taller male standing directing in front of him. "What the?" Sora shouted him while taking a quick step back.

"Sora, are you still day dreaming?" Riku said with concern.

"How did you...?"

"I guess you were day dreaming. Ever since we came back home you've been like this."

"I've fine, Riku." Sora walked passed Riku and continued walking home and Riku followed behind him.

"I don't know, Sora. I think this is getting serious."

"You've got to stop worrying so much."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Why not?" Sora questioned... As much as Sora told everyone to not worry about him, Riku is the only person that Sora actually wanted to worry.

"Because...you're my best bud."

"Oh..." Riku's response wasn't exactly what Sora had wanted, but he knew that there wasn't much he could do about it.

Sora and Riku continued walking along. Sora was headed home but he wasn't entirely sure where Riku was going being that he live in the opposite direction close by Kairi. He didn't want to risk him leaving so he brothered not to ask.

"Man, I don't think I'll ever get use to the heat." Sora complained. Sora face was running with sweat. Sora noticed that Riku had unbutton the first four buttons on his school, exposing the majority of his chest. Sora tried to force himself to keep his eyes straight.

"You never use to complained before." Riku stated

"That's cause we was at the island hanging at the beach all time."

After a few more minutes over walking in the heat, Sora approach his house. Sora had pulled out his house keys knowing that his mother wouldn't be home until after midnight. He noticed that Riku was standing directly behind him ready to enter with Sora. Sora decided to forget it since he was already at home. Sora managed to unlock his doors and the two high school boys entered Sora's home.

"His your mom home?" Riku asked while taking a seat on the couch.

"She'll be home until midnight. She going to some kind of convention that her boss is forcing her to go to." Sora replied while taking a seat next to Riku on the couch.

"Bummer..." Riku said without actually caring. "Say, can I borrow a shirt? My uniform's all sweaty."

"No way! Think I want my clothes tainted by sweat."

"Haha. Fine, then I'll just take a shower then...okay?" Riku naturally never takes a shower at Sora's house unless he was sleeping over...

"Are you staying the night here?" Sora asked Riku shyly.

"You want me too?" Riku said from the middle of middle of Sora stair case.

"I don't know."

"Well, it is friday. I might as well. I haven't slept in your room in ages."

"Umm...alright then."

"I'll just borrow some of your clothes, Okay?" Riku said continuing up the stairs. Sora sat on the couch and wouldn't budge. Riku was slept over before. Why was it such a big deal that he was sleeping over again.

After ten minutes of trying to figure is feelings out, Sora decided to head up to his room knowing that Riku would be in there. By the time Sora entered his room he saw Riku standing in his room dripping wet a nothing but a towel rip around his waist. Sora's eyes wandered up and down his body. From his head to his defined stomach, Sora heart continued to pump faster and faster.

"Good thing you showed up." Riku said please to see Sora. "Give me something to wear."

Sora walked over to his dresser trying not to stare to much as Riku stood tall in the center of his room. "What do you want to wear?"

"Some boxers would be nice." Sora grabbed a pair of boxers and tossed them behind him to Riku. Riku caught the boxers in his hand and noticed the size. "You know...I've grown in the past year. Anything larger?"

"Those are my good boxers. You'll have to deal with it." Sora said without turning around. Sora saw a white T-shirt and a white tank top. He wasn't sure which Riku would prefer but he'd rather see Riku in a tank top so he grabbed it and tossed it behind him as well. Sora turned around and saw that Riku had put his boxers on.

"Those are small..." Sora said, not that was upset about it.

"I told you..." Riku replied while putting on the tank top. "It's whatevers. No big deal."

"Yeah...of course."

"Aren't you gonna take a shower..."

"Hmmm...I am kind of sweaty. I guess I should." Sora said while grabbing some clothes. Sora wasn't intending on hanging around in his underwear all day like Riku. Then again what other choice did he have.

"I guess I'll have to kill and hour." Riku said quietly to himself.

"What are talking about?" Sora asked him.

"You and I both know that you take forever in that shower." Sora was annoyed... Riku always teased him about long he takes in the shower. "I think I'll just find something to watch on your computer."

"Fine...whatever." Sora said while grabbing his towel and walking into his bathroom. Sora quickly got out of his sweaty school uniform and stepped in his shower. "Riku...was just in here...naked." Sora said to himself. "Now I'm in here...naked." Sora couldn't get the idea of both Riku and himself in the shower at the same time. Sora knew that it would never happen, but he didn't mind fantasizing about it. Sora sat down on the warm floor grabbed a hold on his erection and began to masturbate.

All he could think about was Riku showering. Riku running his hands all over his smooth firm chest, circling his nipples for self pleasure. Finally down to his stomach, gently running his fingers along his abs. And finally, down to rock hard cock. Eight inches of pure heaven being stroked by the hand of the man of his dreams. In no time, Sora moaned silently and ejaculated all over the shower floor. Sora's cum was quickly washed away by the shower. Sora got up and washed himself up and got out of the shower. Sora looked around for his clothes but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Damn! I left my clothes in my room." Sora said to himself. Sora knew that this was a problem. With Riku in the same room while he's naked, he knew that he'd get a instant erection. How was gonna hide this one from Riku?


End file.
